Peter Pan: Utter Insanity
by Gothic Turtle
Summary: T just to be safe. When Peter returns to check up on Jane, She and Danny find themselves in Neverland along with a new Lost Boy, which causes Peter to feel strange. And what's this? Hook is trying to HELP Peter Pan with Jane? WHAT'S GOING ON? OC/J/P
1. Chapter 1

"DANNY! NO! DON'T!"

BANG! CRASH!

I peeked through the window and had to stop myself from laughing too loud. A little kid with yellow hair and big eyes was covered from head to foot in some weird, pale yellow gloop. I watched the person who had been shouting run over to him with a towel and cover him with it. Tinkerbell flew closer to me, covering her mouth with her hands to stop laugh out loud as well. Though I don't know why, it's not like people from the outside world could understand her. 'Heh, fairies,' I thought.

I listened to the girl with the towel as she cleaned the yellow stuff off of the small boy, while also telling him off for being "careless" and "clumsy". I also think I heard the words "muffins" and "angry adults".

Getting bored of just watching them, I flew up and grabbed the bottom of the window and stuck my head in laughing. "Nice to know you haven't!" I laughed. Jane spun around and stared at me with big eyes.

"Peter!" she exclaimed. I grinned and flew through the window.

Well, I tried to anyway. I kinda got stuck halfway in.

I stopped struggling to pull myself the rest of the way through when I heard two familiar laughs.

"It's not funny!" I huffed. Jane and Tinkerbell only laughed harder, so I stuck my tongue out at them. Jane calmed down first, but was still smirking with her arms crossed. "Honestly Peter, did you really think you could fit through that tiny window, or did just not think at all, like usual?" she asked. I crossed my arms back at her. "Hey, my head could fit in, so not the rest of me?" She rolled her eyes. "That's a miracle in itself, considering how full of hot air your head is!" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her old joke.

Jane sighed and moved a little too close to me for my liking, and started pulling at my shirt. "W-what are you doing?" I stammered. I wanted to hit myself for sounding so….stupid. Jane must have noticed, because once again, she rolled her eyes at me. "I'm trying to help you get unstuck of course. Danny, stand back. A little help please Tinkerbell?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tink nod quickly before I felt the unfamiliar tingle of pixie dust being sprayed all over me.

"Hey!" I called. "What was that for?" I heard Jane giggle next to me. "It's to help slid you out silly! Honestly, Peter, do you _ever_ thin before you speak?" I huffed and continued to try and pull myself out. With, the pixie dust, and one last pull from Jane, I found myself tumbling to the ground and landing on my butt.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked. I nodded. Then she slapped my outside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" I demanded. This time, Jane shook her head at me. "For not thinking, you numpty!" she said. Tinkerbell (the trailer!) laughed and agreed with her, so I stuck my tongue out at both of them. Again.

I was distracted from glaring at the two by a tug on my tunic. I looked down to see the boy from earlier holding on to my shirt. He still had the towel over his head and the yellow stuff dripping from his clothes. "Are you Peter Pan?" he whispered. I gave my best grin and somersaulted into the air.

"The one and only! You must be Danny1" I smiled down at him. He looked ecstatic as he ran over to Jane, who scooped him up into her arms.

"Jane, Jane! It's him! It's really Peter Pan!" he exclaimed. Jane laughed and tickled him.

"Well of course it is! Didn't you believe my stories?" She put Danny back down and finished cleaning up the yellow stuff off of him.

"So what are doing here Peter? Shouldn't you be in Neverland, playing treasure hunt with the Lost Boys?" she smiled at me. I pretended to look offended.

"What, I can't come check up on the first-ever Lost Girl? I here I thought you were missing me!"

Jane shook she head once again. "Of course I've missed you and the Lost Boys! But how did you two find me here?"

Tinkerbell started telling them, really quickly, how we got there, but I could tell from her confused face she couldn't understand a word. I had to admit though, it that was a good question, so I cleared my throat and explained.

"Well, I was just in Neverland, doing something dangerous and daring - and not mention brave - when I thought 'wouldn't Neverland's very own Lost Girl like doing this?' Of course, it was SO dangerous, I would have ended up saving you from the jaws of death and -"

"Back to the point please," Jane interrupted. Tink flew next to her and shook her head at me.

'Since when did they get so alike?' I wondered, slightly afraid. The last thing I needed was Jane's hard-to-deal-with-ness infecting Tink and the rest of the Lost Boys.

I cleared my throat agian and continued. "Er…yeah. Anyway, I just remembered how you said you needed to sort stuff out with your family and things so I ….uh…. thought I'd check up on you."

I looked away from Jane and Tink, as I suddenly didn't feel like I could look her in the face. "When I got to your place, Wendy was there. We talked a bit and she told me that you and Danny had been sent here for the rest of the war. So-o Wendy - your mom -"

"I know who my mother is, Peter," she teased.

I huffed and glared at her. "Will you let me finish?" I asked angrily. She nodded, but still had the nerve to smirk! Of all things!

I cooled my glare and continued once more. "Well, Wendy had a great idea! She said I ought to bring you and Danny to Neverland! Isn't that great?" I smiled. I thought it was brilliant. I actually missed having Jane around, and bringing Danny meant a new Lost Boy too! We'll have more fun than ever before!

But when I looked at Jane, she didn't look so happy. Danny, at least, was jumping up and down in excitement. "Jane! Jane! Does this mean we get to go to Neverland at last? And battle Captain Hook and go on adventures?" he smiled, pulling at his sister's green dress.

Jane scooped him up and gave him a disappointed look. Suddenly, I felt a bit anxious. "I'm not sure Danny," she started. "How will we know when the war is over? And we _were_ sent here for our own safety…" Not liking where this was going, I decided to her right off then and there.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! We can always check on Wendy every now and again! C'mon Jane! Don't cha find this place _boring?_ All there is here is a farm full of stinky cows!" I persuaded.

I flew around the small kitchen. Jane looked like she was thinking really hard about it, so, coming up with an idea, I cupped my hands around my mouth and whispered to Tink what I wanted to do.

Tink grinned and nodded quickly, before flying over to Jane and covering her and her brother in pixie dust. They instantly started to floated. I wanted to shout with victory when I heard her laugh. Instead, I grabbed her hand and spun her in the air.

"C'mon! It'll be great! We'll even have Danny now!" I smiled in what _had_ to have been a persuasive way, but she _still_ hesitated!

"I don't know… what with Hook and Danny being there…" She bit her lip nervously, and I cocked my head to the side. 'That's new. I've never seen someone bite themselves on purpose before,' I thought.

Shaking myself, I took both of her hands and pulled her higher up, closer to the ceiling.

"Don't you worry about that old codfish! He's rarely even _touches_ Tootles, so there's no way he could _ever_ lay a hand on Danny! I won't let'em!"

"Well…"

"Besides, it _was_ Wendy's idea."

"Maybe so…"

"And don't'cha think that's it's a _bit unfair that you got to go to Neverland and not Danny? He should be having adventures too!"_

"_Mmm…. oh alright!"_

_I tried to fly up and let out a happy crow, but hit my s head on ceiling. Which was completely on purpose!_

"_Ow!" I cried. I rubbed my head and glared at the three laughing faces below me. "That's not funny!" They laughed even harder. Then I was )once again) struck with a genius idea. I zoomed down, grabbed the bowl of what must have been bread dough dumped it over her head._

"_PETER!" she yelled. I cringed at sudden loud noise, but hey, at least she wasn't laughing at me anymore! That was much better!_

_I think._

_I laughed as she started chasing me around the kitchen, with me flying and her running of course. _

_Things that I didn't care enough to pick up were knocked off the counters and table as I zoomed round and round in a circle. The room was pretty small so it easy to accidentally knock stuff over. By this point, Tink and Danny were hiding under the safety of the dining table while Jane kept chasing me with all sorts of gunk on her dress and jacket._

_Suddenly she stopped running and was now panting, clearly out of breathe. I laughed a floated upside-down above her, so that our faces were level._

"_Still can't catch me Jane? I knew it! I'm just too fast for you!" I gloated. She rolled her eyes yet again at me. _

"_Hardly. I remember keeping up with you just fine back in Neverland," she smiled. _

_That reminded me: Neverland! The whole reason me and Tink were there was to bring Jane and Danny back there! Slapped my palm with my fist. _

"_Hey Tink!" I called. Less than a second later Tinkerbell flew near my shoulder with a happy expression on her face._

"_Let's get some pixie dust on Jane and Danny now! I can't wait for to see-" I cut myself off. I had nearly given away a huge surprise I had planned for Danny and Jane! Curses!_

_Tinkerbell's eyes widened in realization._

"_What are you-" Jane was interrupted by Tinkerbell splashing a whole lot of pixie dust in her face. Danny laughed and went "My turn! My turn!"_

_Once Jane had finished coughing out all of the pixie dust at had gotten into her mouth, she glared angrily at me and Tink. _

"_Tinkerbell! You already did used pixie dust on me! What was that for? And see what?" she demanded. I gulped nervously._

'_So she noticed my slip-up,' I thought, slightly scared of the girl in front of me. Jane was the only girl I'd ever met that could make me scared of her with just a look._

_Forcing a playful smile onto my face, I leaned down to whisper in her ear. _

"_Can't tell you!" I teased. To my surprise, she gave me a sharp slap outside the head._

"_OW! My head's been hit enough time today thank you!" I shouted. She Tink, and Danny just laughed like before._

"_Oh don't worry Peter, it's not your brain can be damaged any more!"_

_This caused Tink and Danny to laugh even harder, and I to glare back even more. I suddenly felt like I was on a one-man team. Or one-boy, in this case._

_Jane was the first of the three to calm down. "Oh, I'm sorry Peter! But sometimes you make it too easy!" she laughed. Tink nodded beside her agreement. Like I said earlier they were becoming too much alike._

_Jane gave a little jump to launch herself into the air._

"_Alright! Let's go everyone!"_

"_Peter, wait!" _

_I halt mid-air (literally) on my way for the door (hey, I learn from my mistakes! I now know the window is a bad, BAD idea!)_

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_I'm covered in cake batter and all sorts! I need to wash up!" she told me. _

_I looked her up and down. The stuff from the before (which I was guessing was the cake batter) was still sticking to her hair and dripping down in big lumps. Plus, her dress was covered in flour, butter, and other stuff that I didn't recognise._

"_It'll be fine!" I assured her. "We'll just dump you in Mermaid Lagoon. I bet the mermaids there would love splashing you!"_

_She scowled. "Yes, I bet they would."_

_I shrugged and grinned. "What can I say? Clearly I'm special."_

_Jane let out a short laugh. "Yeah, sure! You're special alright!"_

_I grabbed her and Danny's hands and hoisted them into the air._

"_C'mon! The rest of the Lost Boys are waiting!"_

_Danny laughed, causing him to loose his grip on my hand. He nearly fell to the floor, but flapped his arms to stop himself. It worked, he still decided to hold onto the back of Jane's blue jumper anyway. With that, we were off to Neverland._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in so long everyone! I just: 1) graduated high school

2) moved internationally

3) started uni

Sadly, this chapter wasn't as eventful as I had hoped it would be, and I was going to make it longer. But since that looks like it may take a while, here's what I have so far. I promise the next chapter will be much better, but until then, enjoy!

Neverland was beautiful, as always. Funny, from this height, Jane wondered why she hadn't noticed how big the island was before. Did it get bigger, or had just not fully remembered it properly?

Either way, it didn't matter. She and Danny were there now, and determined to have a good time while they could.

Peter flew ahead of them, somersaulting threw they air and crowing to announce his victory. Jane wanted to do the same, but she had clutched onto Danny's hand during the entire trip, and wasn't quite comfortable enough with letting him go. Not yet at least.

Turning to face the two siblings, Peter wore a grin so big, Jane briefly wondered how his face couldn't hurt.

"You've _gotta_ see the Lost Boys first thing! They don't even know you're here so we can really surprise them!"

Jane giggled at the boy's enthusiasm, and Danny looked overjoyed at the idea.

"Oh boy Jane! First I get to meet Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle and go to Neverland, and now I get to meet the Lost Boys? Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me Danny. Thank mum when we see her again."

Flew a little closer to the two and tried to pretend to look upset. "Hey! What about me? Don't I get a 'thank you'?"

Jane grinned even wider.

"Of course you do Peter. After all, you didn't have to do this."

Now Peter really _was_ upset.

"Don't say that Jane! And don't you listen to her either Danny!" he told the pair. The outburst kind of surprised them. Turning back to Jane, his face softened.

"I actually did miss you Jane, we all did. You were fun to have around. Well, in the end anyway." He smirked as he said the last part. Jane simply rolled her eyes at the jab.

"Oh haha Peter, very funny! Now, I want to see if I can remember the way to the hideout."

As it turned out, she hadn't. In fact, she managed to get her and Danny quite lost.

"I'm not lost! I know Neverland like the back of my hand!" Peter boasted. Jane shook her head at him.

"The fact you know anything is astounding, Peter," she smiled.

Peter pouted and pretended to look offended. Jane laughed at him again, though poor Danny didn't seem to understand the two's old routine. Suddenly, Jane stopped laughing.

'Something doesn't feel right,' she thought. Something had changed, from when they left England to now, but what? Then it struck her.

"Peter, have you seen Tinkerbelle?" Worry for her friend was written across her face. Peter felt a twang of guilt for worrying his dear friend, but felt a tad smug at knowing the fairy was setting things up for Jane and Danny's big surprise. She'd flown off ahead of them, and Peter couldn't wait to show them.

Placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, he sent a reassuring smile at the two.

"Don't worry Jane, Tink just had to go do something. She'll be back in a tick, I betcha'!"

Jane sighed in relief before throwing a suspicious glance at the taller boy.

"And this 'something' wouldn't happened to have anything to do with the surprise you mentioned earlier, would it?"

Peter drew back hand to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Aheh…uh… no! Of course not! C'mon, I'm tired of being lost." He muttered. Jane raised an eyebrow at him. The smirk didn't move from face.

"Oh? I thought you knew this island like the back of your hand."

Poor Peter's face light up like a traffic light. He tried hunching his shoulders to hide it from the smug girl, but to no avail.

"Just… follow me," he mumbled. Jane and Danny shared a smile at the disgruntled boy's embarrassment. Jane even found herself giggling again, which, sadly for Peter, only caused his blush to worsen.

Peter just hoped his blush would die down before the Lost Boys caught up with them. Otherwise, he wouldn't hear the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! I'm back! Thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm glad you all like my fanfic so far! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, but please do remember I don't own Return to Neverland (let face it, if I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfic would I? Oh well, I can dream…).

**Kittyhawk09 **– I'm glad you think chapter 2 was funny. And to answer your question, I was watching Return to Neverland when I wondered 'Wouldn't it be cool if Disney did film where Jane returned?' I thought up the lost boy and Hook-helping-Peter thing later when I trying to think of how to develop my story further.

On another side of the island, far from Peter, Jane, and Daddy, sat a frustrated figure with a hook for a hand.

If you honestly don't know who this figure is, dear readers, go watch the movie. Please.

"SMEE!"

Startled, the plump little pirate jumped a mile before scrambled over to his captain and saluting.

"Y-yes captain?"

Captain James Hook sat up starch straight in his chair.

"I need a plan Smee. Ever since that blasted Jane girl, I haven't even managed to get _close_ to Peter Pan, never mind get rid of him!" he ranted. Slouching in his chair on top of the deck, his face shifted into a more beaten, hopeless expression.

"I can't take it Smee! Best each and every time by that rotten brat! Humiliated in front of my crew, and chased by both an alligator _and_ a giant octopus! What am I to do Smee? I just want rid of him!"

Smee fiddled with his hat nervously, and gave Hook a sorry, sympathetic look.

"Well chee, sir, I didn't know it was getting you so down. If only Peter would just go away and grow up, then you wouldn't have to worry about him no more!"

Hook sighed dejectedly. Then, slowly, his eyes widened and his sat himself upright again in his chair.

"Smee! That's it! I've got it!"

Smee took a step back in surprise.

"O-oh, you do sir?"

Hook was now standing at his full height, with a victorious glint in his eyes like he'd _already_ won the fight.

"Indeed I do Smee! I'm going to make Peter Pan grow up!"

Now Smee was just confused. Putting his hat back on, he was hesitated to correct his scary (to him) captain.

"B-but sir, Peter can't grow up in Neverland! No-one can!"

Hook's victorious smile turned into a calculating smirk.

"Which is why I will just have to make sure he _leaves_ Neverland for good! But to do that Smee, I have make him _want _to leave, and that is the problem." Hook frowned as his finished, and started stroking his moustache between his fingers as he tried to think of way to make it happen.

Smee nodded his understanding as Hook contemplated. "An ingenious plan sir! Shame he just didn't go back with those girls he brought here. It would have saved a lot of trouble," he sighed.

Hook froze. A broad, evil smile overtook his features.

"Smee…"

Smee gulped and stepped back slightly, hoping he hadn't accidently angered the taller man.

"Y-yes s-sir?"

"I think I know how to make Pan want to leave."

"O-oh? "A-and how is th-that sir?"

Hook spun on his heal, an overjoyed expression on the somewhat childish man's face.

"THAT'S IT! Oh Smee, I am a genius! Tell me, what is the one thing adults can do, but children can't?"

Smee look surprised again, but shook it off and scrunched up his nose in thought.

"Um… stay up late sir?"

"Well yes, that too, but something else!"

"Uh…. Reach the top shelf?"

"No you fool! Something they _fall_ into?"

"Oh! They can go swimming right after eating?"

Hook was annoyed now, so much so that he took the blunt end of his hooked hand and bunked it on the top of the small man's head.

"No you imbecile! Love! Adults can fall in _love_! It's a part of growing up!"

Smee rubbed the sore bump on his head and shrunk back even further from the frustrated pirate.

"I see sir! So you plan on kidnapping that Jane girl again and getting Peter fall in love with her, so that he returns to London with her? Very smart sir! Only you could have thought of it!"

Hook tugged at his uniform and beamed. "Indeed Smee! We'll go get her today! No time like the present!" He turned to face crew, all of whom were either scrubbing the deck or adjusting the sails.

"Listen up you scallywags!" Hook bellowed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at their leader. "We're off to London again to fetch our little friend Jane – so don't do anything stupid!" All of the pirates nodded theirs quickly to show they understood, and wouldn't do anything to anger the scrawny man. That is, all but the short pirate stuck up in the bird's nest.

"Duh, boss? I tink I saw Jane-bird earlier flyin' wit Pan" he said, his clearly portraying his utter stupidity.

Hook froze, turned to look at the man, smiled, and then spoke. "Hmhmhm! Did you _really?_"

"Uh-huh! Sure did boss! 'Bout a half hour ago!"

Slowly – ever so slowly – Hook's face turned bright, nearly florescent red.

"I see, and can I ask why YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HALF AN HOUR AGO?!"

The pirate, despite being squared away in safety of the bird's nest, sunk down so only the top half of his head was visible.

"Duh… I dunno."

Hook was seethed. His knuckles were white from his tight grip on his sword and his large nostrils flared. If his overall appearance wasn't so comical, he might have been scary to someone other than his crew.

The three kids managed to find their back to the hideout with Peter's help. Luckily for him, his blush had died down rather quickly.

Peter was the first one to fly down.

"Hey guys! Havin' fun without me?"

"PETER!" they shouted unanimously. All at once, they launched themselves at the redhead.

"Where'd you go Peter? It's been ages!" Slightly asked. Peter floated upwards, so that he was just out of their reach. He forced himself to hide his grin and placed a hand with his hat in it over his heart, trying his best to look solemn.

"I went to see if Jane wanted to come and visit, but I'm afraid…." His voiced trailed off, causing the poor Lost Boys' eyes to widen in fear.

"What happened Peter?"

"Is she okay?"

"She didn't grow up did she?"

"Peter where is she?"

"BOO! I'm right here!"

Jane had snuck into the hideout while Peter had held the group's attention, and had chosen that exact moment to jump out at them.

All of them let out a giant shriek and fell backwards in surprise. Jane, Danny, and Peter held their stomachs, they were laughing so hard. It took a moment for the pranked kids to gather and their wits and realize what was going on. When they did, Tootles and the Twins were the first ones to launch themselves at the unsuspecting girl, knocking all of them back onto the floor once more. A loud 'Oomph' was let out when Chubby chose to jump on top of them.

"Peter!" Nibbs and Slightly shouted. "You tricked us!"

"Haha, of course I did! Didn't see that one comin' did you?"

Nibbs hufed and folded his arms. "Yes I did! I just pretending to be scared, that's all!"

Peter grinned smugly down at the boy. "Yeah, sure you did!" he laughed.

"Um, Peter?"

Peter was pulled from the happy scene by a quiet, subdued voice near to him. Suddenly he realized something rather important.

"Hm? Oh! Hey Jane!"

Jane – who had at that moment been wrestling to get the group kids – now including Danny – off of her. With one last heave, she pushed herself of the ground and looked to Peter. Her face immediately fell.

"Peter? Who is this?"

There, standing next to Peter, was a boy who couldn't have been more than twelve years old, maybe even nearing thirteen, at a push. He had blond, curly hair and the brightest green eyes Jane had ever seen. Unlike the other Lost Boys, he was not dressed in any sort of animal costume. Instead, he wore faded brown shoes, brown tattered trousers that had been patched over in places, and an oversized white t-shirt that greyed with age. A dark brown jacket had been tied around his waist by sleeves, and in his hands his was fidgeting nervously with a worn corduroy golf cap.

Peter gave the shy boy a rough pat on the back.

"This? Oh this is Benjamin. I met him when I first came to look for you in London. He's our new Lost Boy!"

Benjamin stuck out a hand for Jane to shake, but couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"N-nice to meet you, Jane. Peter's told me all about you."

Jane gave him a comforting grin, but didn't think he could seeing as his eyes were finding an astounding interest in his shoes.

Nonetheless, she shook his hand anyway.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance! You must have been the surprise Peter was telling me about!"

Benjamin blushed profusely, and Peter frowned.

"Ah, actually, he wasn't it."

Jane raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Then why didn't you tell me about him?"

Her voice held a warning tone, and Peter found himself taking a step back.

"Ah… I forgot?" Jane's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You _forgot?_"

Peter gulped and nodded hesitantly. Jane took a step closer him, raised her hand and… flicked him in the middle of the forehead.

"YOW! What was that for?" he glared, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"For forgetting to mention him before! Honestly, Peter, how can you be rude?"

Jane spun on her heal to face Benjamin. The embarrassed lad had watched the scene in front of him with an amused smile. Jane wasn't anything like what Peter had told him.

"You're nothing like what I expected," he told her. "Peter told me you were quiet and adored him and how he had to rescue you from the Hook twice when you were here."

Jane shot Peter a withering glare from over her shoulder.

"Oh did he now? Well, how about we go for a walk and I tell what _really_ happened?"

Benjamin grinned widely, all traces of nerves now gone.

"That – that would nice! I'd like that." With that, the two exited the hideout, but not before Jane shot one last look at Peter that clearly read: 'this isn't over.'

Peter gulped and slouched down onto a nearby hammock. The Lost Boys and Danny – who had watched everything unfold - slowly walked over to him.

"I told you Jane wouldn't like you lying about her," Slightly piped up. All of the Lost Boys – not including Danny this time – nodded in agreement.

Peter sighed heavily. He agreed, of course, but he wanted to impress the new boy. 'And now Jane's mad at me,' he thought.

Shaking himself from his thought, he assured himself she would easily forgive him when he showed her the _real_ surprise he'd set up.

Standing up straight, Peter grinned down at the group of boys.

"Well, he started. "- while we wait for them to come back, let me introduce the newest Lost Boy – Danny!"

All eyes turned to the small boy standing next to Tootles. Danny shrunk back a little, but smiled shyly when Tootles when took his hand and shook it quickly in silence. Once by one all of Lost Boys introduced themselves. Slightly, Cubby, and Nibbs saluted, while the Twins chose to hit each other. Which led to them fighting. Which led to all of the lost boys fighting. Which lead to Peter and Danny sitting side-by-side and bet how long they would carry on for this time.

Things were starting to get interesting in Neverland.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! Sorry for the delayed update, I've been busy with college and managing my other stories. I don't know if any of you are reading my Disney fic: Three Times a Lady, but those that are, the reason that is taking a while to update is because I'm currently working on a Halloween special, so keep your eyes open! Anyway, I don't own Return to Neverland in any way shape or form, but please enjoy the plot that IS mine!

Peter's POV

I searched calmly and quickly around the island, searching for any sign of Jane and Benjamin. I had given Jane enough time to not be mad anymore, so I thought finding her was okay at that point. It was NOT because it was getting dark and almost time to show her the surprise me and Tink had set up! Nope! I was perfectly fine and definitely NOT worried about having Tinkerbelle get crazy-angry with me! Not at all!

As I (calmly) shouted for Jane at the top of my voice, I flew over all the places she might have taken Ben Bear – the cliff where the Lost Boys destroyed her notebook (guilty memories), the river where Tink nearly pushed her off my back while I laughed (I might have to say sorry for that later), the treasure cove (again, bad memories) and mermaids lagoon (though I highly doubted it. Then again, why _did_ girls always seem to hate other girls? Boys get on with boys fine. Huh, girls are weird). They weren't anywhere!

I was just about ready to get Tink to help look for the two, when I heard two familiars voices not too far away.

"Wow! You really just _jumped_ off the mast? That's so brave!"

"Oh it was nothing!"

I looked in the direction the voices had come from, which actually wasn't that far ahead. I took off as fast as I could, dodging trees and bushes just to reach them. If I lost them now, we would never get to the surprise on time!

"Jane? JANE!"

Before I knew it, I had somehow went from flying past tresses to being covered in prickly branches.

"PETER!"

Well at least I found them.

I looked up to see a very, _very_ angry Jane with her hands on her hips. 'Not a good sign!' I thought, slightly scared. I gulped silently, worried about what she would do next. Luckily for me, Benjamin decided to speak up.

"U-um, P-Peter? You have…in your mouth…"

Suddenly, I realized that not only was I s_tuck_ in some kind of bush, but also had a bunch of leaves and twigs sticking out of my mouth. Yuck!

I spat the disgusting leaves out before trying to get up from the bush. I have to say, I didn't really get very far – at all. In fact I fell even further into it. I know, shocking right? Me, the great Peter Pan, losing to a random bush! Don't you dare laugh!

I stopped struggling/fighting with the stupid plant before I embarrassed myself even more (if that was possible). I pouted my lip and gave Jane my best I'm-cute-and –irresistible-so-please-help-me face. She just rolled her eyes, the meanie!

"I'll help you out _if_ you tell me whether or not you were eavesdropping! And no stories this time Peter!" she moved to cross her arms, which I knew from experience meant she was serious (as always).

I shifted my head to the side and looked confused.

"Eavesdropping? You mean listening to you?"

Jane sighed, and Benjamin took a step back. Smart boy, he could see she was annoyed.

"_Yes_ Peter! Listening _without_ me knowing!"

Now I was _really_ confused.

"But how can I know if you know?" I asked. Surely she would see me if I tried to listening to her talking to Benjamin. Jane is just smart like that.

Jane just shook her head at me.

"Oh – never mind! Just give me your hand!" she huffed, bending down to help me.

"W-would you like some Jane?" Benjamin asked. HE looked slightly scared of her – and I couldn't blame him! Girls were scary when they got mad, especially Jane! I mean, first thing she did when we met was punch me! It was first time I had e_ver_ been hit by a girl.

Jane smiled at Benjamin, and immediately I saw him relax a little.

"No thank you Ben, I've got it!"

Ben? His name is Benjamin, why would Jane call him Ben? I thought I was in charge of nicknames!

I didn't get to think it for much longer, cause I soon found myself face-down in the dirt.

'Looks like I'm getting thrown all over the place today,' I thought, annoyed. Twice now I had ended up looking stupid in front Jane and Ben (which I will _officially_ be calling him from now on!), not counting the telling-off I got back at the hideout.

I heard Jane giggling as I scrambled to get up. Oh, she thought that was funny did she? Well I'd show her!

As soon as I was on my feet, I ran behind her and swooped her up over my shoulder (because I'm just so fast and strong). I grinned as I heard make a weird, loud 'EEP!' sound.

"PETER! Put me down this instant!" she demanded.

I grinned even more. Turning to look at Ben, he eyes had gone really wide.

"You know the way home right Ben? It's not too far. You should get there it gets too dark. I need to borrow Jane for a bit. Tell the lost Boys for me!"

Before he could even say anything back, I zoomed up into the air, with Jane still hanging over my shoulder.

"Peter, if you don't put me down _right now_ I'll make you …wish Hook had caught you instead!"

I gulped slightly, put didn't back down. Instead, I moved her to the front of me so that I was holding with both my arms.

"Trust me Jane, once you what I'm gonna show you, you'll be thanking me!" I smiled. No way would Jane stay mad at me after she saw what I (okay, and Tink too) had planned for her! Still she glared at me anyway.

"You better hope so Peter!" she warned. My smiled weakened, but I was still confident. So, before she could get any madder (NOT because I was afraid of threat!) I took off.

I hoped Tinkerbelle wouldn't be _too_ mad about the late arrival.


End file.
